bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Amore Melody
'''Amore Melody '(z wł. amore ''- miłość, ''melody ''- melodiaW dosłownym tłumaczeniu z języka włoskiego, ''amore melody oznacza "miłość melodyczna". ) Co ciekawe, jej imię się nie odmienia - ponysona użytkowniczki Amity.Gali, jednorożec, córka pary pegazów Heart Throb oraz Deafening Disco. Starsza kuzynka Petite Paw oraz Fiesty Flair. Kochająca sztukę klacz, aktorka z powołania, pracująca w dubbingu Tiaa, chciałabym. Jej matka pochodzi z Ponyville i pracuje w biurze, w Canterlocie, zaś jej ojciec jest złotą rączką z Dodge Junction. Obecnie zamieszkuje obszary Canterlotu. Urodziła się i wychowała w Ponyville, nieopodal lasu Whitetail, gdzie spędziła znaczącą większość swojego życia. Geneza powstania Felicity thumb|left|Pierwsza ponysonaKiedy po raz pierwszy w głowie autorki narodził się pomysł na swoją własną ponysonę, na początku 2014 roku powstała Felicity - jej pierwsza ponyfikacja, choć już wcześniej tworzyła swoje kucyki, ponadto miała ich bardzo dużo, jednak żaden z projektów nie przetrwał do dziś. Była ona alikornem o fioletowej grzywie z turkusowymi pasemkami. Nosiła koronę, kolczyki, bransoletkę i naszyjnik. Jej znaczkiem był klucz wiolinowy z tęczową kredką u boku. Szybko porzuciła ów wizję swojej ponysony. W dodatku, była księżniczką, co nie było zbyt oryginalne. Chciała aby jej kucyk odzwierciedlał ją w całości, jednocześnie nie chciała koloryzować i kreować postaci w kierunku Mary Sue. Tak więc po kilku próbach "ocalenia" kucyka, kompletnie puściła ją w zapomnienie. Autorka już wcześniej podchodziła do zrobienia swojej ponysony, najczęściej za pomocą kreatorów. Pierwszą z nich była Snow Freeze - pegazica o błękitnej sierści i białej grzywie z niebieskimi pasemkami. Jej znaczkiem był płatek śniegu, a oczy miały podobny kształt do Rarity. Amelie, Vintage Retrostyle thumb|left|Trzecia ponysonaKilka tygodni później postanowiła wrócić do robienia swojej ponysony. Miała ona długą, brązową grzywę, różową sierść, piegi oraz znamię na policzku w kształcie klucza wiolinowego. Jej uroczy znaczek przedstawiał trzy nuty na pięciolinii. W dodatku, była ona jednorożcem, ponieważ to właśnie jednorożec był ulubioną rasą autorki, a jej ulubionym kucykiem była Rarity. Owa klacz została nazwana imieniem Amelie, odnoszącym się do imienia autorki. W późniejszym czasieDokładnie 5 maja 2015 roku, autorka postanowiła odnowić swoją drugą ponyfikację. Zmieniła jej imię, skróciła włosy, dodała akcesoria, a jej znaczek miał całkiem inne przesłanie. Był to klucz wiolinowy, którego końcówka była nawleczona na igłę. Ponysona była projektantką mody i krawcową. Jej imię brzmiało Vintage Retrostyle. Co ciekawe, była to pierwsza klacz posiadająca nazwisko autorstwa Amity.Gali. Allegorie del'Amour, Avant-garde Chic thumb|Czwarta ponysonaMijały miesiące, a autorka nadal nie była zadowolona ze swoich dotychczasowych poczynań odnośnie własnej ponyfikacji. Chciała mieć kucyka, który ją zadowoli w stu procentach i będzie ją jak najlepiej odzwierciedlał. Tak też powstała jej kolejna ponysona w wyniku tworzenia broszki dla siebie i swojej koleżanki. Przez przypadek narysowała grzywę, która tak jej się spodobała, że została u jej kucyka na bardzo długo. Wiedziała, że chce ją nazwać Amity ''choć nie ukrywa, że wcześniej miała problemy z doborem nazwy dla swojej ostatecznej ponysony. Bardzo podobało jej się to imię i postanowiła je wykorzystać. Miała ona tradycyjnie, różową sierść, niebieskie oczy oraz grzywę w kolorach różu i złota. Nosiła ona wstążki we włosach, tak jak jej poprzedniczki, oraz miała mnóstwo biżuterii. Owa ponysona towarzyszyła jej przez cały czas. Jedynym jej zmartwieniem był znaczek. Jej pierwszą wizją była igła z nitką, otoczone przez dwa klucze barytonowe. thumb|left|Piąta ponysonaAutorka postaci została zachęcona przez swoją znajomą, aby dodała Amity na jej wiki, przy okazji odrobinę pomagając przy jej rozwoju. Szybko pojęła, że w tej sytuacji musi zmienić imię swojej OC, po prostu coś jej w nim nie pasowało. I tak powstała Allegorie del'Amour. Po raz kolejny ponosiła ją fantazja i nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do nowo powstałego kucyka. Koniec końców, zmieniła całą zawartość strony, co sprawiło, że jej ponyfikacja stała się jak najbardziej podobna do niej. Zmieniła jej także imię na ''Avant-garde Chic. Z pewnych przyczyn autorka nie mogła logować się na swoje konto, tym samym uniemożliwiło jej to edytowanie swojej ponysony. Jednak nie zostawiła jej, tak jak kilku poprzednich i nadal ją rysowała. Tyle tylko, że nie miała swojej strony. Czytając ponysony autorstwa innych użytkowników, postanowiła w końcu ją opublikować na tej Wiki. Jej ponyfikacja została pozbawiona wszelkich ,,udziwnień", jednak nie miała serca usunąć jej nieodłącznych elementów, takich jak złote pantofelki charakterystyczne dla księżniczek, czy wstążki przy grzywie i ogonie. Jej znaczek nawiązywał do jednego z ulubionych kucyków autorki z poprzednich generacji, a mianowicie Sweetie Belle. Długo zastanawiała się nad jej ostateczną nazwą. Rysując jej portrety w szkicowniku, podpisywała ją jako Amity. Postanowiła, że zostanie przy starym imieniu, a Amity będzie jej ,,przezwiskiem". Z biegiem czasu, autorka coraz mniej utożsamiała się z Avant-garde, nie podobał się jej thumb|Szósta ponysonawygląd kucyka. Jesienią, postanowiła zmienić wygląd kucyka, bazując całkowicie na swoim wyglądzie. Zaprojektowanie całkiem nowego oblicza swojej ponysony nie było dla niej łatwym zadaniem, bowiem w tamtym okresie stworzyła wiele projektów, jedne w większym stopniu przypominające jej osobę, inne w mniejszym stopniu i zwyczajnie nie mogła się zdecydować. Bardzo zależało jej na opinii odbiorców, a jednocześnie, marzyła o kucyku, który będzie ją zadowalać w stu procentach. Po wielu próbach, pozostała jednak przy starej kolorystyce, zrezygnowała z pantofelków, thumb|left|Siódma ponysonabiżuterii, a jedyną ozdobą była purpurowa kokardka przy grzywie, która okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę, bowiem wielu osobom przypadła do gustu. Z pomocą znajomych Amity.Gali, jej ponysona zyskała całkiem nowy uroczy znaczek. Mimo wielu pozytywnych opinii, tak jak w poprzednim przypadku, i ta wersja kucyka uległa zmianie, z tego samego powodu - czuła coraz mniejszą więź z kucykiem, który po raz kolejny, niezbyt ją przypominał w kwestii wyglądu, czego bardzo zazdrościła osobom, którym z łatwością przychodziło uzyskanie podobieństwa między nimi, a ich kucykami. Amore Melody thumb|left|Ósma ponysonaNiecały rok po ostatnich zmianach, latem, tuż przed swoimi urodzinamiDokładnie 9 sierpnia 2017 roku, autorka podjęła dość spontaniczną decyzję w sprawie, która od dawna spędzała jej sen z powiek. A mianowicie - wygląd, a także imię swojej obecnej ponysony. Niemal od razu zabrała się do pracy. Zmieniła jej imię na Amore Melody, które wymyśliła już wcześniej, razem z Rochi'Octaviją, włączyła program graficzny i zaczęła rysować. Kształt oczu, grzywy i ogona nie zmienił się prawie wcale. Jedyne co uległo dużej zmianie to kolor włosów - Amity.Gala postawiła na swój naturalny kolor, ciemny blond i pokusiła się o dodanie klaczy różowych pasemek, zarówno na grzywie, jak i na ogonie. Ponadto, kokardka zmieniła kolor na czarny, a na szyi kucyka zagościł choker w tym samym kolorze. Wreszcie była dumna ze swojej pracy, jedynie parę miesięcy później zmieniła kolor kokardy i chokera na róż, pasujący do pasemek, jak i znaczka, który również został odnowiony - zmienił kolor na pudrowy róż, a nutki i gwiazdki wokół niego stały się białe. Obecnie, po tak wielu próbach i zmianach, ponysona autorki zaczęła ją przypominać i sama Amity.Gala znacznie bardziej utożsamia się z nią niż przedtem. Na ten moment, nie zamierza nanosić żadnych zmian. Imię Zanim Amore Melody zyskała swoją obecną nazwę, autorka bardzo trudziła się z wymyślaniem dla niej imienia. Postanowiła zasięgnąć inspiracji u źródła - u kanonicznych postaci z serii My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a także u jednej ze swoich ulubionych kreskówek z dzieciństwa, a mianowicie - Klubu Winx, który od zawsze zajmował szczególne miejsce w jej sercu. Wertowała po kilka razy listy postaci na zagranicznych Wikiach, mając na uwadze talent swojej ponysony. Chciała, aby to imię było związane zarówno z miłością, jak i muzyką - jej dwoma głównymi pasjami. Przeglądała po kolei imiona wszystkich kucyków, zarówno tych głównych, jak i występujących jedynie w tle, czy też pojawiających się wyłącznie w komiksach. Zauważyła, że większość z nich składa się z dwóch części - dlatego też, chciała aby imię jej ponysony również było dwuczęściowe. Kiedy już przejrzała wszystkie kucyki, powróciła do szukania inspiracji wśród Winx. Nagle, przypomniała sobie o jednej ze swoich ulubionych pobocznych postaci - Amore, bliźniaczej wróżce Stelli, która z kolei była ulubioną główną bohaterką Amity.Gali. Imię wróżki tak jej się spodobało, że bez cienia wahania postanowiła nadać je swojej ponysonie. Znaczenie pasowało idealnie, w końcu odnosiło się do miłości, tak jak autorka zamierzała. Ponadto, pochodziło z języka włoskiego, który bardzo lubiła. Zaczynało się również na literę "A", przez co jeszcze bardziej jej się spodobało. Mimo wszystko, czegoś jej brakowało, a mianowicie - drugiego członu. Chciała coś związanego z muzyką, jednak nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Z odsieczą przybyła jej Rochi'Octavija, która pomogła jej w szukaniu muzycznych terminów w języku angielskim, które w miarę pasowałyby do włoskiego słowa amore. I w końcu - z pomocą Rochi, autorka kucyka stworzyła idealne imię dla swojej ponysony - Amore Melody, które oznaczało "melodia miłości". Wygląd Sylwetka Budowa ciała Amore prawie wcale nie różni się od innych kucyków. Jest dość wysokiej postury. Porusza się z gracją, każdy krok stawia delikatnie, choć nie zgrywa primadonny. Jej sierść jest w kolorze jasnego, pudrowego różu, dokładna nazwa tego odcieniu to "Baby Pink". Grzywa i ogon Amore ma dość długą, prostą grzywę w kolorze ciemnego blondu z różowymi pasemkami. Niesamowicie dba o to aby jej fryzura dobrze wyglądała. Codziennie rano wiąże za uchem swoją wstążkę w jej ulubionych kolorach. Ogon jest w tych samych barwach co grzywa i jest zawiązany kokardką, a jego kształt jest prawie identyczny, co Lyry, jest on jednak znacznie bardziej ulizany w odróżnieniu od miętowej jednorożki. Fryzjerstwo Co ciekawe, w czasach dzieciństwa marzyła o zostaniu fryzjerką. W przedszkolu i w szkole podstawowej czesała swoje koleżanki tak jak sobie tego życzyły. Od dawna snuje plany o pofarbowaniu grzywy i ogona na różne kolory. Kiedyś jej przyjaciółka przyniosła do szkoły zabawkę, która mogła farbować pasemka klaczek na różne kolory za pomocą magii. Z powodu, że Amore była jedynym jednorożcem w towarzystwie, użyła swojej magii, aby uruchomić urządzenie. W ,,nagrodę" została jako pierwsza pofarbowana. Wybrała kolor fioletowy, który wyjątkowo nie pasował do jej naturalnego koloru włosów. Owe pasmo nie chciało schodzić, ku uciesze małej jednorożki. W dodatku chciała za pomocą czarów je jak najlepiej utrwalić. Mama klaczki była tak zaskoczona nowym wyglądem córki, że pomimo oporu swojej córki, cały wieczór myła jej głowę. W szkole podstawowej, Amore często była proszona o robienie warkoczy i czesanie grzyw. Podczas jednej takiej ,,wizyty", przez przypadek włosy jej najlepszej przyjaciółki się zaplatały, co doprowadziło do ich wycięcia. Klaczka była tak zrozpaczona, że nie mogła powstrzymać się od łez. Niestety, druga strona nie potrafiła jej wybaczyć. Prosiła i błagała na kolanach, aby jej wybaczono. W końcu wytoczyła większe działa. Kupiła za swoje wszystkie oszczędności ze świnki skarbonki nową, kryształową szczotkę do włosów, którą ofiarowała w prezencie swojej poszkodowanej przyjaciółce. Zaplotła jej warkoczyki, pomimo wahań swojej przyjaciółki. Od tamtego incydentu porzuciła fryzjerstwo. Obecnie, Amore układa fryzury jedynie swojej kuzynce, która jest dosyć oporna na ruchy szczotki i tylko Amore potrafi uczesać ją tak, aby była zadowolona. Kiedy wyjechała do Manehattanu, aby rozpocząć naukę w liceum, musiała także zacząć szukać pracy, aby zarobić na mieszkanie. Traf chciał, że zatrudniono ją jako asystentkę w salonie fryzjerskim, aby później awansować na stylistkę grzyw Tak zwaną fryzjerkę. Z początku była przerażona, że będzie musiała czesać grzywy kucyków, jednak po kilku dniach spędzonych w salonie oswoiła się już ze szczotką i nożyczkami. Oczy Oczy Amore mają podobny kształt co te należące do Rarity i są w odcieniach niebieskiego, choć sama nie jest w stanie określić ich barwy. Może to być spowodowane tym, że odziedziczyła ich kolor po swoich rodzicach, jej matka miała zielone oczy, zaś ojciec niebieskie. Nawet dla nich kolor oczu własnej córki jest zagwozdką. Klacz sama przyznaje się, że nie wie jaki mają kolor i najczęściej, gdy zadaje jej się pytanie tego typu, odpowiada po prostu, że są niebieskie, bądź błękitne. W dodatku, jej rzęsy są bardzo długie i gęste. Co ciekawe, Amore bardzo by chciała mieć fioletowe, bądź fiołkowe oczy. Ubiór Amore na co dzień się nie stroi, jednak na tak wielkie okazje jak Gala Grand Galopu, czy inne uroczystości po prostu wypada się wystroić. Ogólnie uwielbia śliczne, wystawne suknie, do których wzdycha od małego dziecka. Jest związana z modą od dzieciństwa, co nakłoniło ją do poszukiwania swojego znaczka w tym kierunku. Często widać, że na kopytkach nosi złote pantofelki, typowe dla księżniczek. Są one ozdobione różowymi kryształkami w kształcie serduszek oraz perełkami. Wcześniejsze wersje ponysony autorki nosiły znacznie więcej biżuterii i dodatków, jednak autorka postawiła na minimalizm. Nie chciała aby jej postać wyróżniała się zbytnio na tle innych. Była o krok od usunięcia pozostałych elementów, jednak są już u jej ponyfikacji tak długo, że zdążyła się do nich przywiązać. Dodatkowo, tak jak już wspomniano, Amore nosi w grzywie i ogonie różowe wstążki. Na Gali Grand Galopu, Amore ubrała się w najpiękniejszą suknię jaką posiadała. Była to skromna, brzoskwiniowa suknia balowa. Została ozdobiona brokatowym pasmem, które rozciągało się wzdłuż kreacji. Jej włosy zostały upięte w elegancki kok, a na przednich kopytach widniały białe rękawiczki, zaś na tylnych miały swoje miejsce srebrne, zdobione pantofelki z brzoskwiniowym klejnotem pośrodku. Na głowie była błyszcząca ozdoba, a mianowicie opaska. Oczy, wyjątkowo zostały podkreślone różowym cieniem do powiek, a rzęsy wytuszowane. Kryształowa Po przybyciu do Kryształowego Imperium jej ciało zyskało kryształową teksturę, a grzywa stała się błyszcząca oraz się przedłużyła i została częściowo zapleciona w warkocz, zaś reszta włosów swobodnie zwisa wzdłuż ciała. Na głowie widnieje złota tiara z perłami i jednym kryształkiem w kształcie serca oraz opaski z tym samym motywem i w tym samym kolorze. Na rogu widnieje złoty pierścień z perłą. Szyję zdobi podobny naszyjnik, co ten który ponysona autorki miała na sobie w poprzednich wcieleniach. Białka w jej oczach są w kształcie kryształów, tak jak u reszty kucyków kryształowych. W dodatku, jej rzęsy są grubsze i nie posiada swoich pantofelków, ani wstążek. Znaczek left|180pxZe względu na to, że Amore była najstarszym dzieckiem w swojej rodzinie, swój uroczy znaczek zdobyła jako pierwsza, będąc jeszcze w przedszkolu. Jest nim różowy klucz wiolinowy układający się w serce, otoczony przez kilka białych, drobnych gwiazdek i nutek ósemek. Całość jest utrzymana w pastelowych odcieniach. Należy podkreślić, że autorka miała problemy z wymyśleniem znaczka dla swojej ponyfikacji. Historia jego zdobycia także była kłopotliwym zagadnieniem dla autorki, z którą pomogła jej niezastąpiona Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amity sama miała problemy z odkryciem swojego ,,przeznaczenia" i ukrytego talentu. Pomyślała, że historia ze zdobyciem uroczego znaczka swojej ponysony, będzie powiązane z odkryciem jej życiowego powołania. Koniec końców, Amore zdobyła swój znaczek na jednym ze swoich pierwszych publicznych występów. Miała ogromną tremę, którą zwalczyła gdy pomyślała o miłości jaka daje jej siłę do śpiewania. Kiedy zaczęła śpiewać piosenkę, jej boczek zaczął się świecić, a w mgnieniu oka pojawił się na nim jej uroczy znaczek. Kiedy Amore Melody była dorastającym źrebakiem, w jej szkole zorganizowano konkurs muzyczny. Klacz nigdy wcześniej nie miała styczności z muzyką, poza słuchaniem kilku... nastu twórców, których utwory często podnosiły ją na duchu, nigdy nie spodziewała się, że mogłaby wiązać z muzyką plany na życie, oraz, że mogłaby być częścią niej samej. W domu, jedynie mama klaczy śpiewała Amore do snu, co również potrafiło ukoić zmęczone dniem źrebię. Amore, została wytypowana przez koleżankę do konkursu, zadeklarowała się skomponować podkład - Amore miała śpiewać. Chciała odmówić, nie czuła się na tyle doświadczona czy zorientowana, by wyjść na scenę. Przez kilka dobrych dni, Amore ćwiczyła u siebie w domu, głos oraz piosenkę, jedną z jej ukochanych. W dniu konkursu, Amore zżerała straszliwa trema, chociaż koleżanka próbowała ją uspokoić - klacz była zbyt roztrzęsiona. Prawie płacząc, uciekła zza kulis zostawiając koleżankę samą. Wpadła na swoją mamę, zaczęła szlochać. Rodzicielka Amore, objęła córkę kopytem, a ciepłym słowem dodała jej odwagi. Tymczasem, w szkole koleżanka Amore, obgryzała kopyta z obaw i lęku o swoja przyjaciółkę. Kiedy zostały zawołane na scenę, wyszła sama. Chwilkę uśmiechała się głupio do publiczności, aż... na scenę z nerwowym uśmiechem weszła Amore. Uniosła za pomocą swojej błękitnej aury mikrofon, a dzięki temu gestowi, poczuła że chce zaśpiewać. Zaczęła swój występ, nie było niczego innego prócz niej oraz jej głosu, Amore chwyciła za serca wszystkich na sali, po skończonym występie uniosła oczy, a tłum odpowiedział jej gromkimi brawami - klacz była przeszczęśliwa, widząc twarze dogłębnie poruszonych jej twórczością kucyków. Podbiegła do swojej mamy, a ta przytuliła ją, wtedy okazało się, że na występ przyszła niemal cała rodzina Amore, co sprawiło, że poczuła, iż już zawsze chce przekazywać innym emocje, właśnie dzięki muzyce. Wtedy koleżanka klaczy, wskazała na boczek Amore, na którym zabłysnął piękny klucz wiolinowy układający się w serce, ozdobiony kilkoma drobnymi gwiazdkami i nutkami. Od tamtego dnia, Amore poczuła że właśnie to chce robić - chce wykorzystywać swój głos, oraz dawać go tym, którzy go nie mają. Życiorys Dzieciństwo Narodziny i pierwsze lata z życia Rodzice klaczy młodo zostali małżeństwem. Ich beztroskie i szczęśliwe chwile nie zapowiadały, że ich życie nieodwracalnie się zmieni. Mama kucyka po ślubie była najszczęśliwsza klaczą w Equestrii, jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że macierzyństwo będzie dla niej najszczęśliwszym okresem w życiu. Amore przyszła na świat jedenastego sierpnia, w ponyvillskim szpitalu. Świeżo upieczeni rodzice - Heart Throb - pegazica spędzająca całe dnie z nosem w książkach, pochodząca z Appleloosy oraz Deafening Disco - pegaz z zamiłowaniem do szybkiej jazdy, muzyki disco i majsterkowania, wywodzący się ze starej rodziny arystokratycznej Cóż, nie zaszkodzi mi tego napisać, tym bardziej, że prawdopodobnie jest to prawdziwa informacja. Dokładnie chodzi o ten ród - mieszkali wtedy w Ponyville, u dziadków klaczki, a dokładniej w dużym domu, położonym tuż przy lesie Whitetail. Parę dni później, po narodzinach maleństwa, okazało się, że zachorowała na żółtaczkę. Mimo to, podczas pobytu w szpitalu, była bardzo grzecznym dzieckiem. Nigdy nie płakała i była w miarę spokojna. Jednak gdy rodzice przywieźli ją do domu, ciągle płakała. Cała rodzina była zszokowana faktem, że nowo narodzona klacz jest jednorożcem. Jej babcia - Pearl Eleganza była ziemskim kucykiem, dziadek Maple Cutwood, jak i rodzice jednorożki byli pegazami. Od kilku pokoleń w rodzinie nie było jednorożców. Jej samej nie było łatwo przebywać cały czas wśród prawie samych pegazów. Heart Throb, matka Amore starała się nie używać swoich skrzydeł i przystosować się do życia bez latania, aby jej córka czuła się bardziej komfortowo. Od najmłodszych lat niczego jej nie brakowało do szczęścia. Miała wszystko czego mogła zapragnąć i cieszyła się życiem. Była oczkiem w głowie swoich rodziców i dziadków. Całą uwagę skupiali wyłącznie na niej. Kiedy rodzice Amore zdecydowali na stałe przeprowadzić się do Canterlotu, prawie codziennie przyjeżdżali w odwiedziny do Ponyville, gdzie mała czuła się jak u siebie w domu. Dziadek codziennie przywoził jej nowe zabawki z miasta, a babcia na wszystko jej pozwalała, co byłoby wręcz niepojęte dla niejednego kucyka. W wielkim skrócie - jej życie było piękne i pełne wrażeń. Mimo to, ten stan nie trwał zbyt długo. Przedszkole Kiedy nadeszły piąte urodziny Amore, jej rodzice zaczęli się poważnie zastanawiać nad posłaniem córki do przedszkola. Widać było, że dziadkowie byli zdecydowanie przeciwni temu pomysłowi. Twierdzili, że jest za mała, jednak oczywiste było to, że chcieli ją zachować dla siebie. Wszyscy tak się o nią martwili, że nie mogli wytrzymać napięcia. Nadszeł wrzesień. W końcu, mała klacz sama nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać. Z jednej strony była szczęśliwa, a z drugiej... bała się, że nikt nie będzie chciał się z nią bawić. Mimo to, jej obawy były niesłuszne. Szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z resztą klaczek. Jednak najbliższa jej sercu była Adrianna, tak jak ona była gładkim boczkiem, z tą różnicą, że nowo poznana przyjaciółka nie miała pojęcia co może być jej życiowym powołaniem. Rok później, zaprzyjaźniła się także z Howlette. Zostały swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, jednak los już nigdy nie obdarzył klaczki tak dobrą przyjaciółką. Oprócz swoich najlepszych koleżanek, na swojej drodze napotkała także wrogo nastawione kuce, które były zazdrosne o jej relacje z innymi kucykami lub o jej zabawki, które przynosiła aby bawić się nimi wspólnie z Howlette i Adrianną. Wśród nich znalazła się Clover Horseshoe, która uważała się za najlepszą i najdoskonalszą. Żyła w przekonaniu, że jej talentem będzie rysowanie. Kiedy zobaczyła, że Amore również rysuje i chce się w tym doskonalić, od razu skreśliła ją z listy lubianych kucyków. Pewnego czerwcowego poranka, rodzina jednorożki pojechała z nią do szpitala. Na miejscu byli już jej wujek z ciocią. Amore zupełnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego co się stało. Na szpitalnym łóżku leżało małe źrebię. Było ono ziemskim kucykiem. Miało purpurową grzywę z brązowymi pasemkami i żółtą, jasną sierść. Amity podeszła bliżej, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Nie rozumiała co się dzieje. Do tej pory była jedynym dzieckiem w rodzinie. A teraz? Była pewna, że kiedy nowe dziecko pojawi się w ich rodzinie, wszystko się zmieni, wszyscy będą w nią zapatrzeni, a ona sama pójdzie w odstawkę. Owa klaczka otrzymała imię Fiesta Flair Od kucyka z trzeciej generacji. Aby nie stracić w oczach swojej rodziny, wyręczała wszystkich z różnych obowiązków. Nie chciała jednak być wrogiem dla swojej kuzynki. Co prawda niechętnie, ale bawiła się z nią, uczyła rysować lub niańczyła. Ćóż, jej uprzejmość jednak poszła na marne. Podczas chrzcin Fiesty, Amity została przymuszona do zabawy z nią. Mała siedziała w kojcu i pokazując kopytkiem na zabawki, dawała do zrozumienia, że chce się nimi bawić. Naiwna Amore podawała jej pluszaki, które ta podrzucała do góry. Kiedy matka Fiesty wychodziła z kuchni, bachor źrebię zaczęło głośno płakać, klacz oskarżyła swoją siostrzenicę o rzucanie pluszakami w jej córkę. Jednorożka była zszokowana całym wydarzeniem. Ciotka doniosła o rzekomo zaistniałej sytuacji mamie Amore. Od tamtego incydentu nie przepada za swoją kuzynką. Rok później, drugi wujek Amore spodziewał się córki. Tym razem, postanowiła podejść do tego optymistycznie i miała nadzieję, że jej druga kuzynka będzie miała do niej lepsze nastawienie. Od początku ciekawiło ją to jak będzie mieć na imię, czy jakiej będzie rasy. W końcu po dziewięciu miesiącach oczekiwania, narodziła się jej druga kuzynka. Razem z rodzicami udali się do szpitala, w którym leżało nowo narodzone źrebiątko. Było ono jednorożcem i otrzymało imię Petite Paw. W odróżnieniu od napiętych stosunków z Fiestą, z Petite świetnie się dogadywała. Traktowała ją niczym młodszą siostrę, której nigdy nie miała. Opiekowała się nią, karmiła, bawiła i uczyła robić przeróżne rzeczy. Kiedy malutka trochę podrosła, czesała jej grzywę i układała fryzury.Co ciekawe, klaczka nie miała z nikim tak dobrych relacji jak ze swoją starszą kuzynką. Całe dnie spędzały na wspólnej zabawie. Gdy Amity poszła do szkoły, Petite "pomagała" jej w odrabianiu prac domowych. To przy Amore zaczęła stawiać pierwsze kroki. Do tej pory utrzymują świetne relacje i pomimo tego, że Amity robi karierę w Canterlocie, kiedy tylko znajdzie czas przyjeżdża do Ponyville, aby spotkać się ze swoją kuzynką. Kilka miesięcy później, Petite zachorowała. Podstawówka Klasa pierwsza Amity została zapisana do pozornie małej szkoły podstawowej, która w rzeczywistości okazała się być prawdziwym piekłem. Cała dotychczasowa sielanka została przerwana. Trafiła do klasy, w której każdy miał już swój uroczy znaczek. Tylko ona nie odkryła swojego przenaczenia. Kuce zaś, były bardzo pesymistycznie nastawione do siebie nawzajem, klasa nie potrafiła dogadać się w prostych sprawach, co prowadziło do licznych sporów. Kilka kucyków poznała już za czasów przedszkola, jednak miała problemy z ponownym zaklimatyzowaniem się w nowej szkole. W swojej pierwszej szkole chciała poznać najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Niestety, ani Emily, ani Adrianna nie uczyły się w jej szkole. Wśród żeńskiej części klasy znała tylko Clover, która tak jak pozostali - zdobyła swój znaczek. Była nim podkowa z czterolistną koniczyną u boku. Zaproponowała aby usiadły razem. Amore miałą nadzieję, żeraz na zawsze zakopią topór wojenny, jednak tak się nie stało. Pierwszego dnia stosunki między nimi były świetne, jednak następnego dnia, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn, Clover unikała Amity, jakby wcale jej nie było. Nie miała w sobie na tyle odwagi aby zapoznać się z innymi klaczkami. Miała wrażenie, że cały świat się od niej odwrócił i odrzucił tylko ze względu na to, że nie miała swojego znaczka. Ta bezsilność zabrała jej chęć do nauki, co spowodowało, że jako jedna z nielicznych nie otrzymała nagrody pod koniec roku szkolnego. Przez większość wakacji uczyła się na pamięć tabliczki mnożenia oraz innych zasad związanych z ortografią lub liczeniem. Kiedy w miarę ogarnęła naukę, zaczęła szukać swojego przeznaczenia. Wyobraziła sobie, że gdy będzie miała swój znaczek to wszystko się zmieni. Niestety, poszukiwania poszły na marne. Próbowała swoich sił w rysowaniu, recytowaniu wierszyków, aktorstwie czy też w tańcu. Klasa druga W drugiej klasie nic się zbytnio nie zmieniło. Jedynymi pozytywnymi zmianami w jej życiu były dobre oceny oraz chwilowe dojście do porozumienia z Clover. Kiedy Amore usłyszała, że krążą fałszywe plotki na temat Clover, postanowiła stanąć w jej obronie, mimo tego, że przez kilka miesięcy omijała ją łukiem. Dość szybko się pogodziły, i przez większość czasu były nierozłączne. Kiedy zniknął problem z Clover, pojawiły się drwiny z jej gładkiego bku. Amity codziennie wracała do domu cała we łzach. Nie mogła wytrzymać, aż w końcu domalowywała sobie znaczki markerami permanentnymi. leczi to nie rozwiązało problemu. Kiedy znudziło im się nabijanie z braku znaczka, zaczęli wyśmiewać jej wygląd. Ponieważ nie była tak chuda jak inne kucyki, zaczęto ją przezywać od grubasów.' Miała już dość swojego życia i tego, że na każdym kroku napotykają ją nieprzyjemności. Kiedy chciała się obronić, wszystko co mówiła obracano przeciwko niej. Po pewnym czasie, i Clover się od niej odwróciła. W drugiej klasie zaczęły się także problemy z kopytkiem. Pewnego dnia, bawiła się najlepsze razem z Petite. Nagle, zaplątała się w skakankę i złamała nogę. Dziadek od razu wpadł w panikę i zaczął dzwonić do wszystkich znanych mu lekarzy. Jej ciotka, matka jej drugiej kuzynki - Fiesty, skwitowała to tak, że nic nie usłyszała i nie ma prawa ją boleć, a jej rodzice nie powinni ufać takiej symulantce. Wtedy Amity wybuchła płaczem. Heart Throb przytuliła swoją córkę, która była cała zapłakana. Rodzice pojechali z nią do szpitala na oddział ortopedyczny, gdzie założyli jej gips. Po powrocie do domu, musiała poruszać się o kulach. Przez cały miesiąc nie chodziła do szkoły, a całego materiału uczyła ją mama. Kiedy już jej kopytko wyzdrowiało, po zdjęciu gipsu wróciła do szkoły. Mimo to, nadal musiała taszczyć ze sobą kule. Największy kłopot jej sprawiało chodzenie z nimi na górne piętro. Okazało się, że kuce ani trochę nie przejęły się losem klaczki i nawet się za nią nie obejrzały kiedy wróciła do szkoły. Nie chciała być szarą myszką, więc postanowiła zaprzyjaźnić się z równie miłym i uprzejmym ogierem, któremu także dokuczano - był nim Fossil, nieśmiały kucyk ziemski, który marzył o zostaniu sławnym podróżnikiem. Opowiadał jej o miejscach, które odwiedził razem z rodzicami. Ona za to pomagała mu w nauce, co spowodowało, że została uznana za przemądrzałą kujonkę. Bardziej znęcali się jednak nad Fossilem. Postanowiła stawić się za nim i go wspierać, jednak za każdym razem, kiedy kogoś broniła to nikt nigdy nie odwdzięczył się tym samym. Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego, jej dobre relacje z ogierem się urwały, a on sam stracił zaufanie do klaczy. Klasa trzecia Wraz z pójściem klaczy do trzeciej klasy, w jej życiu nastał przełomowy moment. Do jej klasy doszła nowa uczennica - Xoxo Shine, która była znacznie bardziej lubianą osobą niż ona. Shine bardzo polubiła Amore i zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Niedługo potem, jej przyjaciółka przyszła do szkoły ze swoim uroczym znaczkiem na boku. Wszystkie kucyki były zdziwone. Sama posiadaczka tego znaczka powiedziała, że gdy się obudziła już był na jej boku. W ten sposób, Amity jako jedyna nie zdobyła znaczka spośród kucyków z całej klasy. Stała się jeszcze bardziej zamknięta w sobie i nawet jej najlepsze przyjaciółki nie były w stanie jej pocieszyć. W jej domu była bardzo napięta atmosfera. Rodzice się często kłócili, co nie polepszyło stosunków Amore do jej teraźniejszego życia. Pewnego jesiennego dnia, Amity uciekła z domu. Biegła przed siebie ile sił w nogach, aby choć na chwilę uciec od zmartwień. Żeby zapomnieć i przez jeden moment nie być dręczoną przez cały świat. Jej rodzice szukali jej po całym Canterlocie. W końcu znaleźli płaczącą klacz schowaną wśród gęstych traw w lesie Everfree. Gdy zobaczyła swoich rodziców, prędko pobiegła w ich stronę i przytuliła się do nich. Wsiadła na grzbiet taty i polecieli do domu. Kiedy wieczorem siedziała razem z mamą w salonie, zaczęły rozmawiać. : Heart Throb: ''Kochanie, dlaczego to robisz?'' : Amore: ''Ja po prostu... Nie mam już siły! Mam dość!'' : Heart: ''Jeśli chcesz, mogę przyjść do szkoły.'' : Amore: ''Nie, wtedy będzie jeszcze gorzej! '' : '''Heartr: Spokojnie, nie płacz. Nawet nie wiesz ile jest w tobie siły i energii. Masz w sobie więcej miłości i empatii w jednym kopytku, niż przeciętny kucyk w całym ciele. Heh, naoglądałam się Kopciuszka xd.'' Po tych słowach jej mama objęła ją skrzydłem, a tata ucałował w policzek ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Klasa piąta W klasie czwartej było nawet w miarę spokojnie, jednak w piątej rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Do tej pory nie miała swojego znaczka, co było powodem dowielu żartów i drwin. Dokuczano jej do tego stopnia, że bała się wychodzić z domu. Kiedy tylko padało słowo ,,szkoła", jak na żądanie zaczęła się skręcać z bólu. Kaszlała i bolał ją brzuch. To wszystko ze strachu przed rówieśnikami. Kaszel tak ją męczył, że jej gardło kompletnie odmówiło posłuszeństwa. W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją przez dwa miesiące nie chodziła do szkoły. Co kilka dni była u lekarza. Wszyscy nie mieli pojęcia jak temu zaradzić, każdy z nich dawał skierowanie do szpitala, lecz i tam nie znaleźli rozwiązania. Podczas jednego z obchodów, lekarz przeprowadził następującą rozmowę z jej matką. : Doktor: ''Cóż, z pani córką jest coraz gorzej... Jeśli nie wyzdrowieje to wszystko wskazuje na to, że straci głos.'' : Lovely: Jak to? : Doktor:'' Jej gardło jest do tego stopnia poharatane, że nie ma szans na jego wygojenie. Musi się oszczędzać, żadnego śpiewu ani krzyków. '' Jednak ona wszystko słyszała, choć wolała to wymazać z pamięci. Jak to możliwe? Przecież wiązała swoją przyszłość ze śpiewem! Nie! To nie może być prawda! Przełączyła program w telewizorze, który wisiał na ścianie w sali. Akurat leciała jej ulubiona hiszpańska telenowela. Jak zwykle, taniec radość, śpiew i miłość. Teraz chcieli odebrać jej to szczęście, które jej dawał śpiew? To musiał być jakiś koszmar, który nie chciał się zakończyć. Postanowiła walczyć o swoją pasję i nie mogła pozwolić aby ją jej odebrano. Po powrocie ze szpitala, mimo wszelkich trudności, ćwiczyła wokalizacje. Gdy zaczęła na nowo chodzić do szkoły, na nikim nie wywarło to zbytniego wrażenia i nawet nie zauważyli jej obecności. Czuła się jakby była niewidzialna, jednak teraz miała większe zmartwienia. Utracić pasję i jakąkolwiek szansę na zdobycie znaczka, walczyć o to z całych sił czy zamartwiać się czymś na co nie mamy wpływu? Codziennie po szkole śpiewała piosenki, używając coraz bardziej wysokiego głosu. Rodzice byli zdania, że stawia sobie zbyt wysoką poprzeczkę i powinna wydobrzeć i oszczędzać struny głosowe. Jednak nie chciała ich słuchać, wierzyła, że się uda. Nie myliła się, w drugim semestrze jej gardło całkowicie wydobrzało. Z radości nie mogła powstrzymać łez, gdy lekarz ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że wszystko jest dobrze. Do końca roku szkolnego nie pozwoliła na złe traktowanie swojej osoby. Nauczyła się samoobrony, dzięki czemu, choć nieobyło się bez awantur, szczególnie w szóstej klasie. Zdobycie znaczka Na początku szóstej klasy było w miarę spokojnie. Odnowiła stare przyjaźnie oraz rozpoczęła zupełnie nowe życie, przynajmniej jej się wydawało, że wszystko się zmieniło. Jakby przeczuwała, że w tym roku stanie się coś co na zawsze zmieni jej życie. Pewnego dnia, po zajęciach z wychowania fizycznego, kiedy już kierowała się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, podbiegła do niej spocona i zasapana Clover. : Clover:'' Amore! Stój! No czekaj, chcę Ci coś powiedzieć!'' : Amity:'' Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, nie mam czasu.'' : Clover:' A jeśli to będzie twoja jedyna szansa? : '''Amity: Szansa na co?'' : Clover:'' No na pokazanie swojego talentu! '' : Amity:'' Emm, co masz przez to na myśli?'' : Clover:'' Nie chciałabyś może śpiewać ze mną w duecie na konkursie? Jeden chłopak się zwolnił, nie mam pary, a nie mogę śpiewać tej piosenki solo, nie zdążę się jej nauczyć.'' : Amity:'' A myślisz, że ja zdążę? A poza tym to sama mówiłaś, że mam nie śpiewać, bo to komicznie wygląda, prawda?'' : Clover:'' Jeju, ale z ciebie sknera. Albo śpiewasz, albo nie, twój wybór.'' Amore długo zastanawiała się nad przyjęciem propozycji swojej byłej przyjaciółki. Wielokrotnie wpakowała ją w bagno, co zniechęciło ją do jakichkolwiek interakcji z nią. Co prawda słyszała o tym konkursie i na własne oczy widziała jak pani od muzyki wyciągała na konkurs kuce, które nigdy nie miały styczności ze śpiewem. Było jej wtedy tak smutno, że nie chciała o tym myśleć. W końcu nie wytrzymała presji i następnego dnia sama zagadała do Clover na korytarzu. : Clover:'' A więc? Namyśliłaś się?'' : Amity: Tak... długo się zastanawiałam, ale zaśpiewam z tobą w duecie. : Clover: No wreszcie, jakbyś mi nie mogła tego wcześniej powiedzieć. : Amity: Too... Co mam zaśpiewać? : Clover: Rytm i melodia. Jest w naszej książce, raczej to znasz. Ty będziesz śpiewała pierwszą, a ja drugą zwrotkę. Po rozmowie z Clover, Amity przez cały czas uczyła się piosenki z książki od muzyki. Mimo to, nie ukrywała, że jej zdaniem owy utwór nie ma szans na wygraną. Była pewna, że inne kuce będą miały lepsze piosenki. Nadszedł dzień konkursu. Jeszcze przed wyjściem odbyła się ostatnia próba. Kiedy już wszystkie kuce były na miejscu, konkurs się zaczął. Clover i Amore wystąpiły jako jedne z pierwszych duetów. W porówaniu z innymi, ich występ wypadł naprawdę słabo. Po całym konkursie, pani zaczepiła jednorożkę w drodze powrotnej. Powiedziała jej, że ma wspaniały głos i dziwi się, że sama się nie zgłosiła. Słowa nauczycielki dały jej dużo do myślenia i postanowiła być bardziej aktywna i brać udział w konkursach. Tydzień po pierwszym występie, na przerwie obiadowej, pani ponownie rozmawiała z Amore. Tym razem chciała aby razem z Clover wystąpiły na drzwiach otwartych dla nowo przybyłych pierwszoklasistów. Jednorożka bardzo ucieszyła się na wieść, że będzie miała szansę ponownie wystąpić publicznie. Tak jak do konkursu, do owego przedsięwzięcia przygotowywała się równie długo. Dosłownie na kilka minut przed występem, Amity dopadła trema. Zadręczała się pytaniami typu: Co jak nie wyjdzie? A jak ponownie się skompromituję? Nagle zaczeła grać muzyka. Był to znak, że muszą już wchodzić na scenę. Amore bała się otwierać usta, ale pomyślała o miłości, która daje jej siłę do wykonywania swoich pasji oraz o tym jak walczyła o swój głos. Wtedy zaczęła śpiewać, nagle uniosła się w powietrze, a na jej boku rozpostarł się świetlisty promień, a na jego miejscu po chwili pojawił się jej uroczy znaczek. Zrozumiała wtedy jakie jest jej przeznaczenie. Po zdobyciu znaczka, tradycyjnie zaczęły się problemy z rówieśnikami. Największego bólu doznała, kiedy zbliżały się przygotowania do balu szóstoklasitów. Żaden z ogierów nie chciał z nią tańczyć. Postanowiła sama szukać partnera, choć to nie było zadanie dla klaczek. Jej poszukiwania poszły na marne, jedynie została wyśmiana przez swoją klasę. Ostatecznie, pogrążając się w rozpaczy, nie pojawiła się na balu, czego bardzo żałowała. Razem z mamą przygotowywała sukienkę na ten jedyny wieczór. Mimo to, jej klasa zawsze musiała wejść jej w drogę. Gimnazjum Początek edukacji Nadszedł czas aby zapisać Amore do gimnazjum. Wybór padł na Szkołę dla Utalentowanych Jednorożców Księżniczki Celestii na kierunek humanistyczno-artystyczny. Wraz z pójściem do nowej szkoły, narodziły się nowe wątpliwości. Na samym początku roku szkolnego, Amity zapisała się do chórku. Jednak przedtem musiała przyjść na przesłuchanie. Zaśpiewała piosenkę najlepiej jak potrafiła. Gdy z jej ust zaczął wydobywać się głos, wokół niej zaczęła świecić różowa poświata, a ona sama uniosła się w powietrze. Jej występ tak spodobał się członkom chóru, że od razu ja przyjęli. Na jej szczęście, poznała tam wyjątkowo miłe i przyjazne kuce, z którymi szybko się zaprzyjaźniła. Wśród nich były m.in. Librette, Sweet Song, Allegorie oraz jedyny ogier w całym zespole - Mike. Klacze utrzymywały z Amore świetne relacje, jednak Mike nie był na tyle odważny aby się odezwać do nowo przybyłej członkini zespołu. W związku z tym, Amity postanowiła jako pierwsza się do niego odezwać, pomimo swojej nieśmiałości w stosunku do wszystkiego co oddycha reszty kucyków. Mike okazał być się bardzo miłym i uprzejmym ogierem. Mieli dużo wspólnych zainteresowań, więc nigdy nie nudzili się w swoim towarzystwie. Po kilku występach, Amity zaczęła wachać się co do swojego nowo zdobytego znaczka. Skoro jej talentem jest śpiew, to dlaczego akurat serce pojawiło się na jej boku? Nie miała pojęcia co o tym sądzić. Postanowiła w tej sprawie poradzić się innych kucyków. Każdy odpowiadał jej, że ma najwidoczniej dar do rozkochiwania w sobie ogierów, co najwidoczniej jej nie ustaysfakcjonowało. Może zamiast serca, na jej boku powinien pojawić się mikrofon? Nie miała pojęcia co serce ma wspólnego z muzyką, która najwidoczniej była jej ukrytym talentem. Pomimo problemów ze znaczkiem, więzi pomiędzy ogierem, a Amity znacznie się ociepliły. Ich przyjaźń zmieniła się w jeszcze głębsze uczucie. Niestety, przez nieśmiałość obu kucy, nie mieli możliwości wyrazić swoich uczuć, ze względu na strach, że ta druga połówka ich nie odwzajemni. Niedługo potem, do grupy dołączyła Roxie Star, której widocznie nie spodobały się relacje Mike'a i Amity. Ku niezadowoleniu Amore, Roxie rozkochała w sobie jej obiekt westchnień. Mimo to, Mike nadal pozostał wierny różowej jednorożce. siedzieli wspólnie na każdym przedmiocie i byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jednak Amore nie mogła pozbyć się, od tak uczucia, które żywiła do ogiera. Pewnego dnia, Mike zaczepił Aant na korytarzu. : Mike: ''Amity, ja... przepraszam Cię za tamto, z Roxie.'' : Amity:'' Skoro chcesz by ona była twoją dziewczyną, to ja usuwam się z drogi.'' : Mike:'' Ale to nie jest tak jak myślisz. Kocham Cię...'' Po tych słowach, jednorożce zabrakło słów. Była szczęśliwa, że jej ukochany wyznał jej uczucia. Od tamtej pory zostali parą, co jeszcze bardziej wskrzesiło gniew w Roxie, która czekała na każdy moment, aby zniszczyć Amity życie. Po lekcjach, kiedy Amore wraz ze wszystkimi przyjaciółkami z chóru szły do kawiarni, Roxie zaczęła na nią naskakiwać. : Roxie:'' Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz, co!? Mike jest mój i nie waż się więcej do niego odzywać, zrozumiałaś!?'' : Amity:'' Ale co ja Ci zrobiłam..?'' : Roxie:'' Chodzisz z moim chłopakiem!'' : Amity:'' Mike nigdy nie był Twoim chłopakiem, chciał być wobec Ciebie miły.'' : Roxie:'' A ja bym chciała żebyś w końcu się odczepiła od mojego życia!'' Po tych słowach, Roxie wybiegła z baru z płaczem, a Amity nie wiedziała jak ma na to zareagować. Po jakimś czasie, Roxie odeszła z chóru, aby nie mieć jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Amity.Wraz z odejściem Roxie, Amore i Mike rozstali się, z prostej przyczyny, bali się, że Roxie znów będzie ich nękać. Zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, przez co pozostałę członkinie grupy poczuły się trochę zaniedbane. Pewnego dnia, nauczycielka od muzyki, ogłosiła, że trwają zapisy do muzycznego talent show. Wytypowała Amore, Allegorie, Sweet Song, Librette oraz Mike'a aby zaśpiewali jedną z piosenek ze śpiewnika. Jednak oni postanowili samodzielnie wybrać utwór, który zaśpiewają. Mieli bardzo wielką tremę, bali się, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Pomimo ich złego nastawienia, występ poszedł im bardzo dobrze i od wszystkich członków komisji otrzymali wysokie noty. Gdy już kuce szykowały się do wyjścia z budynku, zaczepił je pewien ogier. Powiedział, że jest zachwycony śpiewem Amity i Mike'a i zaproponował im, aby dalej szli w tym kierunku, ale tylko jako duet. Długo się zastanawiali nad odpowiedzią, ale w końcu odmówili. Nie chcieli zobaczyć reakcji ich koleżanek, z którymi zawsze spędzali czas. Postanowili, że nie będą im o tym wspominać, aby uniknąć konfliktów. Minęło kilka miesięcy, ku niezadowoleniu reszty członków chóru, Amore najczęściej występowała jako solistka, jednak Mike był innego zdania niż jego przyjaciółki. Sama Amity zaczęła ponownie zamartwiać się o swój uroczy znaczek. Musi być jakiś powód skoro tylu kucykom podobają się jej występy. Może serce wcale nie powinno znaleźć się na jej boku? Jeśli jej talentem miał być śpiew, to w takim razie co serce ma do śpiewania? Widząc znaczki swoich muzykalnych znajomych, to pytanie dręczyło ją coraz bardziej. Postanowiła, że poszuka odpowiedzi w książkach o analogii i historii znaczków. Mimo to, jej poszukiwania zakończyły się fiaskiem. Pogrążyła się w smutku i kopała sobie dołki pod kopytami. Mike bardzo się o nią martwił, przez co zaprzyjaźnione z nimi klacze jeszcze bardziej się od nich odwróciły. Amore nie wiedziała, gdzie zawiniła i co zrobiła źle, że jej najlepsze przyjaciółki stały się jej rywalkami. Po jakimś czasie, one również zaczęły ubiegać się o względy Mike'a, a ich rywalizacja spowodowała napięcie między nimi. Ich przyjaźń sprowadziła się jedynie do słów typu "cześć". Z dala od zgiełku Konfrontacja z przyjaciółkami Kuce w wielkim mieście Własne mieszkanie i początki kłopotów Pierwsza praca Nowa przyjaciółka Miłosne rozterki Zmiany i odosobnienie Powrót do Canterlotu i poczatek nowego życia Studia Odkrycie swojego przeznaczenia - pierwsze przesłuchanie Początek trudności i najgorszy rok z życia Amore Kariera Nowi przyjaciele Prawdziwa miłość "Wytwórnia chce podpisać z Tobą kontrakt!" Spełnione marzenia Szczęśliwe zakończenie Nowy początek Osobowość Amore to bardzo towarzyska klacz. Ma grupę najlepszych przyjaciół, z którymi spędza prawie cały czas i może na nich polegać. Lubi zawierać nowe znajomości i rozmawiać z innymi na różne tematy, ale nigdy się nie narzuca. Odpuszcza jeśli nie widzi zainteresowania swoją osobą albo zwyczajnie nudzi ją przebywanie z niektórymi kucykami. Nie lubi zbyt długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu i uwielbia próbować nowych rzeczy, aczkolwiek często zaniedbuje przez to swoje inne pasje i zainteresowania. Lubi być liderką, poczucie wyższości bardzo ją podbudowuje i zachęca do dalszej pracy, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że inni na nią liczą. Na co dzień, przybiera maskę oschłej i wrednej, aby uniknąć cierpienia, lecz znacznie się zmienia, gdy się ją lepiej pozna. Tak naprawdę, jest ona bardzo wrażliwą klaczą, która potrzebuje troski i bliskości drugiego kucyka. Amore w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół ukazuje się jako miła, pomocna i troskliwa klacz. Nadal jest pewna siebie i nie obawia się okazywać swoich uczuć, czy mówić innym prosto w twarz, co sądzi na ich temat. Jest także bardzo inteligentna i sprytna. Ma tendencję do podejmowania spontanicznych decyzji, co według jej przyjaciół jest zarówno wadą, jak i w niektórych przypadkach - zaletą. Co ciekawe, Amore jest nad wyraz kochliwa, co zdecydowanie jest jej piętą achillesową. Bardzo często się zakochuje lub wzdycha na czyjś widok, jednak nie miała dużego szczęścia w miłości, i dotychczas, nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Pomijając ów fakt, Amore jest zaciętą romantyczką, może to też mieć związek z tym, że jej ulubionym gatunkiem filmów są romanse, a zwłaszcza filmy o ślubach i komedie romantyczne. Odkąd wpadła w sidła Amora, obrała sobie za cel... swatanie, co poniekąd jest związane ze znaczeniem jej uroczego znaczka. Potrafi dobrze odczytać uczucia innych, dzięki swojej intuicji. Klacz często ingeruje w nie swoje sprawy, co także zalicza się do jej wad. Mimo to, Amore potrafi wykorzystać tę cechę w pozytywny sposób. Jest urodzonym detektywem, o czym świadczy wsadzanie nosa, tam gdzie nie powinna, wrodzona ciekawość świata, a także zamiłowanie do analizowania czynów innych. Wielokrotnie słyszała, że powinna zająć się czymś bardziej produktywnym i pożyteczniejszym, niżeli szukanie sensacji na siłę, bo może sobie przysporzyć w ten sposób tylko więcej kłopotów. Niemniej jednak, Amore nigdy nie odpuszczała. Od dziecka uparcie dążyła do wyznaczonych celów i to zostało jej do dzisiaj. CDN Brak optymizmu i złe podejście do świata. Introwersja Amore jest pesymistką, bywa nieufna i przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie, zdarza jej się nie widzieć niczego poza sobą, co świadczy o tym, że jest zapatrzona w siebie i samolubna. Jest kucykiem głębokim, skłonnym do rozmyślań i filozofowania, często zamartwia się wieloma błahostkami, które dla przeciętnego kucyka nic by nie znaczyły. Ona zaś wszystko dogłębnie analizuje i często nie dostrzega pozytywów. Klacz lubi samotność, nie ma nic przeciwko spędzaniu czasu we własnym towarzystwie. Uważa siebie za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i wydaje jej się, że momentami może polegać wyłącznie na sobie. Ma problemy ze zmobilizowaniem się do działania, wiele kucyków z jej otoczenia uważa ją po prostu za leniwą. Neurotyczność Amore jest z natury zarówno cholerykiem, jak i melancholikiem. Jest drażliwa, impulsywna i wybuchowa. W swoim zachowaniu przejawia tendencje do rywalizacji, zawsze chce być jak najlepsza we wszystkim co robi, dba o najmniejsze szczegóły i nieustannie dąży do perfekcji, dlatego od innych oczekuje tego samego, a także uznania dla swojej pracy. Ambitna, zdecydowana i zdeterminowana, uwielbia przewodzić w grupie i być liderem. Charakteryzuje ją silne przeżywanie emocji oraz duża energia życiowa i aktywność. Z drugiej zaś strony, jest pełna skrajności, jej wzloty są najwyższe, zaś depresje najgłębsze. Mania na punkcie prywatności Klacz jest krótko mówiąc - przewrażliwiona na punkcie swojej prywatności. Jako nastolatka, w czasach gdy jeszcze mieszkała w Ponyville wraz ze swoimi rodzicami, jeszcze bardziej o nią dbała, od razu po powrocie ze szkoły zaszywała się w swoim pokoju, zamykała drzwi i zajmowała się swoimi sprawami. Zdarza się, że i teraz tak się zachowuje. Nienawidzi gdy ktoś grzebie w jej osobistych rzeczach, dlatego przed wszelkimi zapowiedzianymi wizytami ukrywa wszystkie cenne dla niej przedmioty, aby tego uniknąć. Ponadto, Amore stara się nie rozpowszechniać zbyt wiele informacji na swój temat nowo poznanym kucykom, bowiem nauczona doświadczeniem, chce się przekonać, czy naprawdę warto zaufać danemu kucykowi. Jedynie jej prawdziwi przyjaciele wiedzą o niej prawie wszystko. Obrzydzenie do natury Co ciekawe, Amore nie znosi... natury. Nie lubi przebywać na świeżym powietrzu, znacznie bardziej woli spędzać czas w swoim domu, z dala od śpiewu ptaków, promieni słońca i powiewu wiatru. Nienawidzi owadów wszelkiej maści, a zwłaszcza pająków i... motyli. Jest uczulona na pyłki, dlatego okres kwitnięcia kwiatów jest dla niej istną katorgą, nie obejdzie się bez zapasu chusteczek higienicznych. Wiecznie narzeka na pogodę, choć znacznie bardziej od deszczowej i pochmurnej, przeszkadza jej słońce. Wybuchowość i histeryzowanie Co ciekawe, Amore jest niebywale wybuchową klaczą. Ma tendencję do popadania w gniew, nawet z najgłupszego powodu. Łatwo ją rozzłościć i sprawić aby wybuchnęła gniewem, niczym wulkan w trakcie erupcji. Wszelkie kłótnie, a zwłaszcza ich wygrywanie sprawia jej niemałą satysfakcję. Zazwyczaj jednak stroni od wywoływania awantur, kiedy nie jest to potrzebne, ale nie powstrzymuje się w przypadkach, gdy ma do czynienia ze swoimi wrogami, albo gdy w grę wchodzą jej najbliżsi przyjaciele. Nie podważa czyjegoś autorytetu jeśli nie ma ku temu powodów. Ma cięty język i gdy ktoś zajdzie jej za skórę może rzucać obelgami i uszczypliwymi komentarzami bez chwili wytchnienia. Jeśli wie, że ma przed sobą kucyka, który znajduje się poniżej jej poziomu intelektualnego i wchodzi jej w drogę, stara się go sprytnie upokorzyć lub obrazić w elokwentny i inteligentny sposób, czyli tak, aby adresat wypowiedzi poczuł się zdezorientowany i upokorzony zarazem. Ma świadomość tego, że to co czasami robi jest okrutne i krzywdzące dla innych, ale jest pamiętliwa i jeśli ma się na kimś odegrać - to w ten sposób, aby jej intryga zakończyła się zadowalającym dla niej skutkiem. Nie jest typem szarej myszki i nie zamiata pod dywan starych spraw, wciąż o nich pamięta i czeka na odpowiedni moment, w którym będzie mogła je wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Bywa bezwzględna i władcza, sprawia wrażenie jakby nie przejmowała się odczuciami innych w danych kwestiach i zależy jej wyłącznie na swoim zdaniu, którego bardzo broni i ma w zanadrzu wiele argumentów, aby udowodnić swoją rację. Amore ma dość duży problem z powściąganiem swoich emocji. Zwyczajnie nie potrafi czegoś w sobie dusić. Często histeryzuje, trudno ją uspokoić i przemówić jej do rozsądku. Przejmuje się wieloma rzeczami, co doprowadza ją zwykle do obłędu. Na wiele rzeczy reaguje zbyt emocjonalnie, często wybucha płaczem lub nadmierną nerwowością, podczas gdy większość kucyków w jej wieku w ogóle się nimi nie przejmuje. Za czasów jej edukacji szkolnej, bardzo stresowała się sprawdzianami, czy też innymi ważnymi dla niej wydarzeniami, co wywoływało u niej ataki płaczu, czy też histerii. Nieśmiałość Różowa klacz przez większość swoich źrebięcych lat zmagała się z nieśmiałością. Nie miała odwagi skonfrontować się z przeciwnościami losu, miała ogromny problem z uwierzeniem we własne możliwości i zaakceptowaniem siebie samej. Po kilku latach terapii, a także po zmianie otoczenia, jej charakter również uległ zmianom. Obecnie nie ma zbyt dużych problemów z zawieraniem nowych znajomości, czy też obcowaniem w nowym otoczeniu, wręcz jest bardzo pewna siebie i odkąd zaczęła pracować nad wyzbyciem się ów cechy, czuje się silniejsza i bardziej otwarta, niż w dzieciństwie. Mimo to, nie zapomina o swojej przeszłości, stara się uczyć na własnych błędach, wyciąga z nich wnioski i buduje na nich swoją przyszłość. Ambicja Amore cechuje się ogromną ambicją. Stawia sobie wysokie poprzeczki i za wszelką cenę dąży do osiągania swoich celów, a także realizacji swoich planów. Czasami aż do przesady upiera się przy chęci zrealizowania postanowionego celu. Doprowadza siebie w ten sposób do przemęczenia. Skąpstwo Inteligencja i spryt Maniery Niezdecydowanie Miłość do wszystkiego co piękne. Estetka Nienawiść do sportu i potu Higiena i mania na punkcie czystości Infantylność i sentyment do kreskówek Tolerancja Przesądność Bezinteresowność Wrażliwość Ciekawość Inteligencja Romantyzm i kochliwość Dramatyzowanie Odpowiedzialność Szczodrość Zamiłowanie do plotek Roztargnienie Chęć zyskania sławy Pewność siebie Pycha Śpioch Towarzyskość Lenistwo Chciwość Szczególne umiejętności i talenty Magia Klacz od dawna fascynowała się magią i wszelkiego rodzaju zaklęciami. W swoim czasie, bardzo chciała aby jej uroczy znaczek miał związek właśnie z czarami, jednak jak się okazało, stawiała sobie zbyt dużą poprzeczkę. Z początku miała problemy z opanowaniem swoich magicznych zdolności, co z biegiem czasu się zmieniło. Ogólnie Amore ma dość dobrze rozwiniętą umiejętność magii, jednak gdy inne jednorożce uczyły się teleportacji, ona zostawała w tyle. Większości niezbędnych technik nauczyła się w Szkole dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców. Mimo to, nie wykorzystuje tej wiedzy na co dzień, jedynie w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Magia przydaje jej się najbardziej przy szyciu lub rysowaniu. Dzięki wyćwiczonej telekinezie, nie ma problemów z unoszeniem ciężkich przedmiotów. Kolor aury Amore jest w odcieniach jasnego niebieskiego. Wyczarowanie skrzydeł thumb|left|300px Za czasów nauki w gimnazjum, Amore nauczyła się także wielu potężnych zaklęć, m.in. właśnie wyczarowania krótkotrwałych skrzydeł. Przez około dwa lata uczyła się tego jednego zaklęcia. Kiedy w końcu udało jej się, została pochwalona przez samą Księżniczkę Celestię. Zainteresowała się tym zaklęciem na samym początku nauki. Nauczycielka na jednej lekcji napomknęła temat transformacji w alikorna poprzez dodanie skrzydeł. Po lekcji, klacz postanowiła dopytać się o konkretne zaklęcie, jednak ta nie miała ochoty odpowiadać na pytanie swojej uczennicy. Amore postanowiła samodzielnie szukać zaklęcia, w canterlockich bibliotekach. Niestety, jej poszukiwania okazały się być zupełnie żmudne i bezsensowne. W końcu, Amore udała się po pomoc do księżniczek, które obiecały zaoferować swoją pomoc. Owe zaklęcie miało być swego rodzaju formą egzaminu dla klaczy. Przez wiele miesięcy uczyła się tylko tego. Sama nie wie co zafascynowało ją w tym zaklęciu. Nadszedł dzień egzaminu. Na sali były obecne obie księżniczki oraz wszyscy nauczyciele. Klacz zaczęła czarować. Pod jej kopytami zaczęła świecić się błękitna, świetlista poświata. Zamknęła oczy, a na jej plecach wyrosły przezroczyste skrzydła oświetlone jasną, niebieską mgłą. Pomimo tak dużego osiągnięcia, od tamtego czasu, z niewiadomych przyczyn porzuciła magię. Używa jedynie lewitacji, co bardzo przydaje się jej przy codziennych czynnościach. Zaklęcie rozkochiwania Śpiew i muzyka Aktorstwo Rysowanie Według znacznej większości członków jej rodziny, jak i przyjaciół, Amoree jest utalentowana plastycznie. Klacz sama nie wątpi w swój talent, kiedyś bardzo lubiła to robić, lecz z czasem rysowała coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu zniechęciła się do tego na tyle, że przestało jej to sprawiać przyjemność. Obecnie, robi to wyłącznie jak ją natchnie, albo w chwili, gdy ma zarówno wenę, jak i czas. Nigdy też nie stosowała wymyślnych technik, w których nie czuje się komfortowo. Stosuje stare, sprawdzone metody i ku zdziwieniu innych, tworzy swoje prace za pomocą przyborów, które służą jej od dawna, i gdy ktoś pyta o poszczególne rzeczy, nigdy nie potrafi sformułować konkretnej odpowiedzi. Recytacja i poezja Pisanie Języki *Angielski *Francuski *Włoski *Hiszpański *Japoński *Niemiecki Szycie i projektowanie ubrań Opieka nad dziećmi Robótki ręczne i inne zdolności manualne Taniec Wrotkarstwo Swatanie Kelnerstwo Fryzjerstwo Gotowanie Fobie i słabości Słaba kondycja Słaba orientacja w terenie Arachnofobia Hydrofobia Matematyka Sport Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Dalsza rodzina Sur Lucy Prise Angel's Voice Sonica Pencil Paw Hope Light Warfire Przyjaźń Amore z Warfire rozpoczęła się w dość.. specyficzny sposób. Pegazica została wysłana na misję, w której musiała zapobiec ostatecznemu obaleniu księżniczek z tronu przez Ruch Złotego Pyłu. Owa akcja miała odbyć się podczas Gali Grand Galopu, na której nie mogło zabraknąć Amoret wraz z jej przyjaciółkami, która została wybrana przez same księżniczki do wykonania hymnu Equetrii na Gali. Warfire, aby wtopić się w tłum odstawionych na galowo kuców, także musiała ubrać się w wystawną suknię. Po zakończonym występie, nasza różowa jednorożka udała się po poncz. W pobliżu stołu, na którym były przekąski, stała Warfire oparta o ścianę w pięknej, satynowej sukni. Amore zamiast nalewać ponczu do szklanek, przypatrywała się Warfire, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i wybuchła okrzykiem zachwytu. Amore: 'Gdzie kupiłaś tą przepiękną sukienkę!? '''Warfire: '''Co? Sukienka?... Ah, kupiłam ją... w sklepie. Po tych słowach, pegazica pociągnęła Amore za kopytko i zaciągnęła w ciemny kąt. Wytłumaczyła jej, że jest tajną agentką. Pokazała swoją legitymację i opowiedziała o zamiarach Ruchu Złotego Pyłu. Amore była roztrzęsiona ową wiadomością i obiecała, że nikomu nie powie. Tym bardziej zszokował ją fakt, że mają zaatakować dzisiaj wieczorem. Dla bezpieczeństwa, Warfire ciągle trzymała się z Amore, aby ta nie wygadała o organizacji swoim przyjaciółkom. '''Warfire: '''Znasz się chociaż odrobinę na walce? '''Amore: '''Co? Mam z Tobą walczyć? Te kopytka nie nadają się do walki. '''Warfire: '''Chcesz aby księżniczki dalej rządziły Equestrią, czy chcesz, aby zostały porwane? Nagle drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem. Strażnicy zostali zaatakowani, a Warfire stała już gotowa do walki. Klacze zaczęły krzyczeć, a księżniczki zostały ewakuowane przez resztę członków Rubinowej Iskry. Amore chciała uciekać, schować się gdzieś, ale miała tylko jedno wyjście. Postanowiła zostać przynętą dla kuców z Ruchu Złotego Pyłu i wodzić ich swoją urodą. Całe szczęście, że nauczyła się w Szkole dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców teleportacji, bo bez tego nie miałaby szans na ucieczkę. Warfire w tym czasie walczyła z wrogimi agentami. Po skończonej walce, wszystko wróciło do normy. War podziękowała Amore za pomoc. Tamten incydent bardzo zbliżył je do siebie, obie klacze zostały przyjaciółkami i mogą na siebie liczyć. Flair Darling Amore zaprzyjaźniła się z Flair w dość specyficznych okolicznościach. Otóż, poznały się na pewnym portalu internetowym, poświęconym jednej z ulubionych kreskówek jednorożki. Jako, iż Flair była nowo upieczoną użytkowniczką, Amore postanowiła jej pomóc we wszystkim. Okazało się, że obie klacze mają bardzo podobne charaktery i zainteresowania. Zostały wiernymi przyjaciółkami, a po roku internetowej znajomości, z inicjatywy Flair postanowiły spotkać się w kafejce internetowej nieopodal Muzeum im. Księżniczki Celestii i Luny. Owa sytuacja była dość komiczna. Amore usiadła przy pustym stoliku i otworzyła swojego laptopa. Po chwili, zielona pegazica podfrunęła i zapytała czy mogłaby się dosiąść. Jednorożka dźwięcznym głosem odpowiedziała, że nie ma najmniejszego problemu, po czym przez jakieś pół godziny nie zmieniły ze sobą słowa. Jedynie raz po raz spoglądały na siebie kątem oka. Nagle, do Amore przyszła wiadomość, od Flair z zapytaniem gdzie się podziewa. Wtedy, obie spostrzegły, że piszą same do siebie. Amore i Flair wybuchnęły śmiechem, po czym obie się przedstawiły. Klacze zamknęły swoje elektroniczne urządzenia i przeszły się po uliczkach Canterlotu, dzięki czemu lepiej się poznały. Od tamtego czasu spędzają ze sobą każdą możliwą chwilę. W późniejszym czasie okazało się, że Flair także studiuje w Canterlocie, jednak astronomię. Pegazica wielokrotnie opowiadała jednorożce o konstelacjach, wszelkiego rodzaju gwiazdach i planetach, na co ta jedynie przytakiwała. Za to jednorożka niestrudzenie męczyła swoją przyjaciółkę swoimi długimi koncertami. Po ukończeniu nauki w Szkole dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców, młoda Amore Melody postanowiła wyprowadzić się ze swojego rodzinnego domu w centrum Canterlotu. Z pomocą rodziców, wynajęła piętro w małym domku nieopodal .... Obiecali jej, że udzielą jej wszelkiej pomocy finansowej, gdy tylko będzie jej potrzebowała. Wiedzieli, że ich córka jest wystarczająco dojrzała, aby rozpocząć samodzielne życie, jednak martwili się, że nie da sobie rady. Ta zapewniała ich, że nie muszą się martwić, dobrze wiedziała, że w każdej chwili może liczyć na wsparcie rodziców. Niedługo potem, wprowadziła się do swojego nowego domu, jednak kucyk, od którego wynajmowała swoje mieszkanie, nie powiadomił jej wcześniej o tym, że będzie mieć współlokatorkę, a mianowicie - świeżo upieczoną studentkę, aspirującą do miana historyka sztuki, mniej więcej w jej wieku. Amore była załamana, bardzo stresowała się spotkaniem ze swoją przyszłą współloktorką, i w rezultacie wyobrażała sobie niestworzone rzeczy na jej temat. Aż w końcu, do domu przyszła błękitna pegazica. Obie klacze nie były zbytnio zachwycone faktem, iż przyjdzie im dzielić wspólne mieszkanie. Amore, jako introwertyk, ceniła sobie przestrzeń prywatną. Z kolei Flair Darling, bo tak przedstawiła się druga klacz, odkąd wyprowadziła się z domu, obiecała sobie "zero współlokatorów". Miała złe wspomnienia z uwagi na swoją siostrę – Poison Angel. Obawiała się, że znowu przyjdzie jej mieszkać z brudasem, czy kimś kto ani trochę nie dba o porządek. Początkowo, klacze wymieniały sobie wrogie spojrzenia, narzekając na los. Nie dość, że będą musiały mieszkać razem, to jednak w dość małym jak na dwa kuce domu, w końcu wynajmowały tylko jedno piętro. Nic nie zapowiadało tego, że w przyszłości te dwa kucyki będą swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Uzgodniły, że będą płaciły czynsz po połowie. Wprawdzie rodzice Flair obiecali, że będą jej przesyłali raz na jakiś czas pieniądze, tak jak rodzice Amore, jednak to i tak nie wystarczało na życie dla obu kucyków. Dlatego też, różowa klacz postanowiła poszukać jakiegokolwiek zatrudnienia. Nie spodziewała się kokosów na samym początku, ani bardzo dobrze płatnej pracy. Zaś Flair, uczęszczała na studia wieczorowe, od poniedziałku do piątku, i całymi dniami zakuwała, bądź oddawała się w samotności swoim największym pasjom, takim jak sztuka, czy muzyka. Po kilku tygodniach i nieudanych rozmowach z pracodawcami, Amore w końcu znalazła pracę w ulubionej kawiarni pegazicy – Roller-hooves, gdzie zdobyła posadę kelnerki. Niemal od razu rozpoczęła pracę, od swojego przełożonego – Popa Tarte, otrzymała uniform, fartuch oraz - ku jej zdziwieniu – wrotki... Nie miała pojęcia, że będzie musiała na nich jeździć, nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła, a to poniekąd należało do obowiązków kelnerki. Obiecała sobie, że będzie wspinać się na wyżyny swoich umiejętności, aby być jak najlepsza. Tego samego dnia, kiedy rozpoczęła pracę w kawiarni, wstąpiła do niej... Flair, która bardzo się zdziwiła, gdy zastała tam swoją współlokatorkę. Amore starała się jak najlepiej wykonywać swoją pracę i potraktowała Flair jak zwyczajną klientkę, co zdecydowanie się jej nie spodobało. :'Amore: Dzień dobry, co pani podać? :Flair: Co ty tu robisz?! :Amore: Pracuję... :Flair: Czemu nie powiedziałaś, że szukasz pracy? Pomogłabym Ci! Mimo tego, że początkowo Amore odczuwała niechęć ze strony Flair i vice versa, tak teraz zrobiło się jej zwyczajnie ciepło na sercu, gdy błękitna pegazica się o nią tak zatroszczyła. Okazało się, że Flair przychodzi codziennie do tej kawiarenki, aby się odprężyć. Jednorożce zrobiło się zwyczajnie przykro ze względu na to jak się wzajemnie traktują i jak oziębłe są ich stosunki. Postanawia to zmienić i wyciągnąć kopytko jako pierwsza. Flair początkowo krzywym okiem spoglądała na Amore, która bez ogródek zaproponowała jej rozpoczęcie znajomości, lecz pomyślała ze skoro są na siebie skazane nie warto robić sobie wrogów. Mijały dni, a obie klacze coraz rzadziej wymieniały podejrzane spojrzenia, i zaczęły zamieniać je na koleżeńskie rozmowy na przeróżne, nawet najbardziej błache tematy. Choć obie za nic w świecie nie przyznałyby się do tego, a już zwłaszcza przed samymi sobą - zaczęło im na sobie zależeć. Kazda minuta spóżnienia wywoływała u drugiej troskę o bezpieczeństwo klaczki. Wkrótce, kłótnie calkowicie ustąpiły miejsca przyjacielskim pogawędkom, śmiały się serdecznie z gaf, które popełniały na początku swojej znajomości. Zaczęły wyciągać wnioski ze swoich zachowań, a także uczyć się od siebie nawzajem nowych rzeczy. Dla Amore, Flair była jedynym kucykiem którego znała w Canterlocie, oczywiście poza swoimi rodzicami, bowiem jej jedyna przyjaciółka – Curious Chapter, po ukończeniu nauki wyjechała na stałe do Fillydelphii. Z resztą w przypadku Flair nie było inaczej. Mimo iż prawie codziennie była na uczelni, to była introwertykiem, tak jak Amore, i zawieranie nowych znajomości, a także obcowanie w nowym otoczeniu sprawiało jej wiele trudności. Poza tym, ani Amore, ani Flair nie przepadały zbytnio za towarzystwem innych kucyków. Z tego powodu, więzi pomiędzy nimi jeszcze bardziej się zacieśniały. Z biegiem czasu, okazało się, że naprawdę wiele je łączy. Wspólne pasje, miłość do muzyki, a także najbardziej błache sprawy, takie jak brak chłopaka, czy zamiłowanie do kuchni włoskiej. Mimo to, Flair zaczęła dostrzegać, że jednak nie są takie same jak jej się wcześniej wydawało. Zaczęło jej to przeszkadzać. Podczas gdy Amore poznawała nowe kucyki i zawierała nowe przyjaźnie, Flair nie miała tak dużego życia towarzyskiego. Nie chciała też stracić swojej jedynej przyjaciółki, aczkolwiek uznała, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie powiedzenie prawdy różowej klaczy i wylanie wszelkich żali. Mimo licznych obaw, Amore zrozumiała jej intencje i jeszcze bardziej doceniła szczerość, a także więź jaka łączy ją z pegazicą. Od tamtego wydarzenia, znacznie zbliżyły się do siebie. Mijały miesiące, a ich przyjaźń stawała się jeszcze silniejsza. Flair podjęła decyzję o porzuceniu nauki na historii sztuki, pomimo tego, że było to jej marzenie i naprawdę kręciły ją zagadnienia poruszane na zajęciach, ilość obowiązków, a także brak czasu na rozwijanie swoich pozostałych pasji zaczęły ją przytłaczać. Nie umknęło to uwadze Amore, która doskonale wiedziała jak ogromny wysiłek Flair wkłada w swoje wykształcenie, a w rezultacie nie widać żadnych skutków, a jedynie z każdym dniem coraz mniej radości daje jej to co robi. Jednorożka uświadomiła pegazicy, że to co robi jest bez sensu. Wtedy Flair stanęła w martwym punkcie. Nie wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić, w jej głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo wątpliwości i pytań, lecz nie znała odpowiedzi na żadne z nich. Jak zareagowałaby na to jej rodzina? W końcu pozwolili jej wyjechać tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na studia, za które z resztą płacili. Porzucenie studiów oznaczałoby dla niej powrót do rodzinnego domu, którego szczerze nienawidziła. A co miałaby robić po zakończeniu nauki? Miała tyle planów, lecz nie zdawała sobie srawy jakie konsekwencje będzie musiała ponosić za swoje wybory, ani jak trudne może być dorosłe życie. W głębi serca brakowało jej czułości ze strony adopcyjnych rodziców, lecz doskonale wiedziała, że nie ma po co wracać do domu i nie powinna spodziewać się ciepłego powitania z ich strony. Teraz Amore była jedynym kucykiem, na którym może polegać. Ta zaś poradziła jej, aby posłuchała głosu swojego serca. Tak też zrobiła, ukończyła naukę na wydziale historii sztuki i zabrała papiery. Miała nadzieję, że to coś zmieni, ulży jej na sercu i poczuje się lepiej. Nic bardziej mylnego. Przez kilka tygodni miała ogromnego doła, nie mogła sobie znaleźć zajęcia, a wszelkie starania Amore aby jakkolwiek poprawić jej humor nie przynosiły żadnych skutków. Suffer Knife thumb|left|300px Zwierzęta Praca Equestria Girls Wygląd Historia Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 11 sierpnia. *Często sprawia pozory aspołecznej i coraz częściej się utożsamia z owym stwierdzeniem. *Pomimo tego, że jest bardzo utalentowana muzycznie i z tym związany jest jej uroczy znaczek, nie potrafi grać na żadnym instrumencie. *Ma astmę. *Ma arachnofobię i fonofobię. *Jej ulubionym zwierzęciem jest kot, sama jednego posiada. Ma słabość do łabędzi, flamingów, pand, jeleni, narwali, lisów oraz likaonów. Nie przepada za to za psami, aczkolwiek bardzo podobają jej się poszczególne rasy, m.in.: mopsy, spaniele, yorki, chihuahua oraz pudle. *Ma duszę humanisty, zaś problemy sprawiają jej nauki ścisłe. *Uwielbia kuchnię włoską i wszelkiego rodzaju makarony. *Jej szczęśliwą, a zarazem ulubioną liczbą jest 18. *Jest uzależniona od wszelakich produktów mlecznych, zwłaszcza słodzonego, odtłuszczonego mleka w tubce. Można powiedzieć, że to jej ulubiony przysmak. *Uwielbia wodę sodową, a także różne napoje gazowane. *Co ciekawe, prawie zawsze ma przy sobie tabletki na ból głowy. Zażywała również w przeszłości leki na zaburzenia emocjonalne. *Nie stroni od alkoholu, czy też innych trunków, wręcz uwielbia być w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, aby następnego dnia śmiać się ze swojej własnej głupoty. *Jej ulubione święta w ciągu całego roku to Dzień Serc i Podków, Wigilia Serdeczności, oraz jej urodziny. *Jest fanką muzyki z końcówki lat 80-tych i 90-tych ubiegłego wieku. *Jej ulubioną porą roku jest zima. *Przez większość swojego dzieciństwa była zafascynowana serialami o tzw. magical girls. *Uwielbia róże, są to jej ulubione kwiaty. *Ulubiony kamień szlachetny Amore to perła. *Pomimo tego, że nie potrafi pływać, fascynuje ją podwodna fauna i flora, a także mity oraz wierzenia w mniejszym lub większym stopniu związane z wodą. *Kiedy jest smutna, albo źle się czuje, idzie na zakupy i wydaje wszystkie swoje oszczędności, to sprawia jej przyjemność. *W każdy piątek, sobotę, oraz niedzielę ogląda wieczorem romanse albo komedie romantyczne, to jej osobista tradycja. *Bardzo lubi kawiarnie urządzone w stylu pin-up. *Jednym z jej ulubionych połączeń kolorystycznych jest czerwień i pudrowy róż. Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Kucyki